


Broken Up

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I WROTE THIS AFTER EPISODE 11 AIRED AND EP 12 CAME OUT AND I WAS SO SH00K, Lowkey angst but not really, M/M, Viktor/Yuuri WAS a thing but, YuYuu, YuriYuu, spoilers?, this is basically if Viktor and Yuuri did break up, this ship is gonna be the death of me, this was gonna be a oneshot but now its a twoshot nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is heartbroken, and Yurio doesn't know how to feel.





	1. Crying in the Carpark Once More

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I wrote this all in 30 minutes the day before episode 12 aired because I was impatient and bOI. Ep12 has me so damn shook-
> 
> anyways. this wasn't beta read but I did re-read it myself, so hopefully its good. thank you!

Yurio didn't know what to expect when he stepped down into the car park for a quick breather.

Yurio's Angels were getting a bit feisty up by the rink, and the flashing cameras and microphones being shoved down his throat were overwhelming. He needed a bit of time to unwind right after the big Grand Prix; the Grand Prix that _he had won_.

Yeah, that's right; Yurio had claimed his place as the winner. He got yet another perfect score on his Free Skate, and along with the technical points and the arranged jumps, he beat the Japanese Yuuri. Only by a bit, thoughーYuuri got a close second place, and Phichit just barely weaseled his way into third place.

But Yurio had noticed something off about Yuuri. No one else seemed to pick up on it, so he didn't think much of it. But there was definitely something mentally wrong with Yuuri during that performance. Unlike the usual passion and love that his program held, it seemed rather... _Emotionless_. Like there was nothing to fuel his love any longer.

The young skater couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between the ravenette and his coach. And, as it now seemed, he was correct.

Upon descending the staircase down to the car park, it wasn't hard for the blonde to distinguish who the quiet gasps for breath, and the choked back sobs belonged to.

It almost felt like last year all over again. Except for the fact that, back then, he was crying because he missed the podium at the Grand Prix. Now, though, it could be assumed he lost something greater than that.

Yurio could easily see the tossed aside silver medal before the owner was even in view. And, upon approaching the muffled cries, Yuuri himself soon came into view.

His glasses were carelessly pushed up atop his head, nestled in the dark locks of hair. Knees pulled to his chest and face buried in the warmth of his arms, he didn't even budge as the footsteps approaching grew more apparent.

For a moment, Yurio just stood there silently. Should he ask what's wrong? Or insult him like last year? Or should he just walk away now, and pretend he hadn't seen a thing?

All of those options washed from his mind when he heard the older skater shuffling. He looked up at the teenager hesitantly, eyes glossed over.

"I-I'm sorryー" Yuuri was quick to stammer the response, glasses sliding back to the bridge of his nose as he moved.

"Don't move, Katsudon." The Russian teen held his hand out, finger pointing sharply to the ground. "Stay. I'm going to talk with you."

It wasn't a choice whether Yuuri wanted him to stay or notーbut, he would've accepted anyways, so he stayed put and watched the blonde sit before him. He even frantically wiped at his cheeks and eyes, although his attempts were fruitless. It was obvious he was crying.

"What's gotten into you?" Yurio couldn't tell if his words sounded too cold or uncaring, but he didn't really care at this point. He wanted to know what had happened.

"... It's nothing, Yurio."

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Yurio leaned forwards slightly, shuffling to get more comfortable on the concrete ground. "Something is wrong. I wasn't just born yesterday."

"Oh," Yuuri mumbled, averting his eyes to the floor. "Is it seriously that obvious? D-do you think Viktor noticed?"

"Probably. That prick notices everything." The blonde rolled his eyes at the mere thought of Viktor. "Now. What's got you so upset?"

He hoped that didn't sound too caring. He was just curious; it's not like he was even remotely worried for that worthless pig.

"We... I think I cut ties with Viktor."

Silence followed the simple sentence. Yurio couldn't believe the thought alone; was Yuuri saying that Viktor just went up and _left_ him during the most important competition of the season? Even after that damned kiss, and the _proposal_?

"WaitーI know what you're thinking. it's not like that. It was more or less... My fault.." He exhaled deeply, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as if he was trying to calm himself.

" _You_ broke up with _him_?" Yurio asked, a bit confused. It sounded pretty... Impossible.

"I don't want him to leave... But.. I told him we should end whatever.. _We_ were. I know he wants to get back on the ice and reclaim his throne; all I've done is hold him back. I don't want that." He was crying again. It wasn't the heavy sobs from earlier, though. Now the tears simply fell from his eyes, silently.

"And you're telling me that he actually... Agreed with you? And left?"

"Yeah. I thinkー I think a part of me was hoping that he would try and prove me wrong, or try and sway me... Or maybe tell me that he loves me, o-or..." Yuuri was sobbing again, hands sliding under his glasses as he buried his face into them.

Yurio slowly reached over, pulling his glasses off and putting them aside. He didn't want them to break or something; that would be bad. Grabbing Yuuri's wrists rather forcefully, he then pulled the calloused hands away from those chocolate-colored hues, which were painted with tears.

"Yuuri," he began sternly, waiting for the older to meet his gaze. "If Viktor was so quick to leave you, it's obvious he wasn't meant for you. Viktor... He's too full of himself. Sure, you may have seen that soft side he hides, but all of us know he always has his career and popularity to fall back on."

Yuuri stared at him, rather shocked. The Russian never ceased his grip on his wrists.

"Listen to me; you don't deserve him. you deserve someone better than him who doesn't think of themselves first."

_You deserve me._

Yurio paused. Did that thought actually cross his mind? He must be going crazy. Maybe it was the cold air surrounding them getting to him.

"Yurio..." Dark colored eyes widening, the Japanese male watched the younger, obviously shocked.

"God, Katsudon, don't look at me like that. It's... _Weird_." Turning away in attempt to hide the blood rushing to his face, Yurio loosened his grip on Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri just chuckled, posture relaxing a considerable amount.

"Thanks, Yurio." The ravenette watched the flustered blonde with a small smile. "When do you think you're going back to Russia?"

He shrugged, turning back to the ravenette.

"When I feel like it. Are you going back to Hasetsu?"

"I will. I might stay for the sights a bit longer, though. Barcelona really is pretty during Christmas time." Yurio nodded in silent agreement. "Hey, and I was wondering... Would you like to stay a bit with me? I can pay for the hotel, andー"

"Yeah." He didn't realize his quick response until it was too late. "I-I meanーI don'tーwhatever. I'll stay with you." He cursed himself out mentally, drawing his hands away from Yuuri's wrists.

"Thanks, Yurio."

"... You're welcome."


	2. Touring Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yurio have some time to spend in Barcelona. What should they do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY this came out later than I expected but!! I got it up!
> 
> I just wanna thank everyone who's read thisーit really means a lot to me! I'll be sure to provide a lot more YuriYuu content, so please stick around for that!
> 
> Also; please let me know if there's anything wrong with the Russian used in here! Google translate isn't the best, ahah,,,
> 
> not beta-read, sorry for typos!

They were sharing a hotel room. It was convenient as well as cheap, and didn’t serve as much of a problem. Yurio kept to his side of the room and Yuuri stayed to his, both not communicating all that much unless necessary.

Yuuri always hated when people witnessed one of his breakdowns, and Yurio had experienced two-too-many. It made him feel almost lower than the blondeーwhich was pretty sad, considering that he was older by quite a bit.

Despite feeling a bit awkward, though, the brunette decided he would try to settle the tension before they started touring around Barcelona. It would only ruin the trip if he spent the entire time avoiding social interaction.

So, while the two stepped into the elevator to grab dinner from the hotel buffet, Yuuri tried to start some conversation.

“Hey, Yurio? I’ve got a question.” The metal doors clicked shut as he spoke, dark eyes focused on the ground below himself.

“Yeah, what is it? Spit it out, little piggy.”

Yuuri nearly cringed at the nickname, but held it back. It reminded him a lot of Viktor.

“I noticed that, during your Short Program, you did… Really well. I was just wondering- did you finally find your agape? Was it Otabek, or what?” His eyes rose to glance up at the younger skater, just to see his reaction to the question. He seemed surprised, sure, but not immensely.

“Oh, that. I guess Otabek played a part in it, sure.” Shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, the Russian met Yuuri’s lingering gaze. “It was also my Grandpa, and Lilia, and Yakov too… And, maybe some other people.”

That last sentence seemed a little out of character to Yuuri. Usually, Yurio was pretty straight to the point, not afraid to speak his mind no matter how hurtful his opinion may be. He was a bit insensitive. Yet, that sentence left more to the imagination than Yurio usually allowed.

“Really? I’m surprised,” Yuuri replied, looking back at those piercing green eyes for a solitary moment.

They really were the eyes of a soldier.

“Surprising?” The shorter raised an eyebrow, voice rising. The ravenette immediately knew that this was a bad sign; and suddenly, it felt like the elevator ride was far from being over. “Do you think it’s that hard for me to experience love?” He was fully facing the Japanese skater at this point, straightening his usually slouched posture to seem more intimidating. It still didn’t work very well, though, for Yuuri still had a good ten centimeters on him.

“N-not at all!” The victim stammered out quickly, coffee-colored eyes darting to see how many floors were left until they were off the elevator. Only three more; only a few seconds before they were out of this confined space where there were witnesses.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve got a shit-ton of agape, just like you and your eros!” The blonde had gotten closer now, glaring daggers at the male before him. “What, do you want me to _prove_ it or something, Katsudon?”

Yuuri shook his head in an almost violent way, assuming that Yurio was planning on giving him yet another kick to the face. “No no no no! I’m good, I’m fine, I believe you!”

With that, the metal doors were pulled open, and Yuuri let out a heavy sigh of relief. He had never felt more blessed to get out of an elevator. With a huff of annoyance, the blonde stepped away and out into the hotel lobby. Yuuri followed silently, watching the other’s back as they walked.

They didn’t get much food from the buffet. For one, it was extremely crowdedーthe two Yuris could barely find a table. And, secondly, most of the workers spoke Spanish. Yuuri only had knowledge of basic Spanish, and Yurio knew little to nothing of it. To make matters worse, none of them even spoke English.

So, the two just grabbed what they could and hurried to their seats, grateful that they were in a corner with a decent amount of privacy.

“People can be so annoying,” Yurio muttered, sounding appalled by the crowded area. The brunette shrugged in response.

“Don’t think too much of it, Yurio.” He gave a small smile, hoping their previous conversation could be forgotten. “At least we’re kind of alone now, right?”

“Right, sure,” He sighed, rolling his eyes as he picked up his cell phone. He watched the screen carefully for a few moments, before green hues widened and he instantly shut the screen off.

“Huh? Yurio, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, curious on the sudden reaction from the blonde. “Is there something online?” As Yuuri reached for his own phone, the blonde quickly sat straight, smacking the older’s hand away and taking the phone. “Yurio-! C-can you give me my phone, please?”

“No. Seeing rumors online is the last thing you need right now.”

Mouth falling into a small ‘o’ shape, Yuuri nodded and looked down towards the table. He already understood what was going on.

“H-hey, Katsudon, come on. Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Whenever you’re overthinking, you look down and your eyes kind of… Dull. You look upset. Cut it out.” Both males looked up at one another, eyes widening. Yuuri couldn't believe what he heard, and Yurio couldn’t believe that he actually said that out loud.

“... Well, I probably look sad because I am sad.” The smile that he gave the younger was more melancholy than the previous, almost bitter-sweet.

“Stop. Don’t smile unless you’re happy, it looks fake. Your real smiles are-” He held his breath, not even daring to continue. His neck was beginning to burn, and he couldn’t tell if it was getting hot or if he was just flustered.

“Yurio?”

The blonde was purposely hiding in his hair, long locks of blonde hair falling over most of his face.

“Yurio? What were you going to say?” He leaned forwards slowly, voice soft-spoken and gentle. Almost like he was trying to coax a kitten to come to him. “Tell me, come on. I’m sure if you say it, I won’t be upset anymore.”

A few more seconds of silence, with Yurio breathing shallowly and Yuuri watching the younger. Taking a daring step forwards, the ravenette hesitantly brought his hand up to the russian’s face, brushing blonde bangs from his eyes gingerly. Breath hitching in shock, Yurio froze completely, verdant eyes locking with the darker ones right in front of him.

“I was sayingー” Yurio began, taking a breath, “that your real smiles are… Krasivaya.”

“Krasivaya?” Yuuri repeated. Taken aback, the light-haired skater’s eyes widened a bit more. Hearing the older speak Russian sounded so foreign; perhaps it was the japanese accent? Whatever it was, it sounded strangely attractive.

“Krasivaya. It’s Russian for beautiful.” The rather blunt words made Yuuri nearly choke on air, and then it was his turn to get flustered. And only then did he realize that he was leaning over the table, eyes locked with those piercing green eyes.

_Only a little bit closer, and I could…_

Just as quickly as the thought came, Yuuri forced it away, refusing. It felt wrong.

His stomach was in knots, and he couldn’t understand why. He couldn’t have feelings for the younger, it felt impossible. Yet, here he was, struggling to prevent himself from closing that small distance between them. It had only been a few seconds of them sitting in that drowning silence, yet it felt like the two had been sitting there forever.

“Yuuri,” Yurio had finally muttered under his breath, breaking the ravenette from his internal argument. “I want to go somewhere. Come on.” With that, he rose to his feet, and left Yuuri suddenly feeling empty. But he didn’t complain, instead nodding and silently standing up.

By the time they had cleaned their table and got to the nearest taxi, both males were able to regain their common sense and calm themselves. Yurio wouldn’t let Yuuri hear the destination, which made him both nervous and excited.

They slipped into the back of the taxi, and the younger didn’t hesitate to pull the small doors closed, giving the two privacy.

“It’s going to be a long ride. You should sleep.” Yuuri nodded in acknowledgment, and the shorter said nothing else as he sunk into the seats of the vehicle, already shutting his eyes.

This gave Yuuri time to think. What had he been thinking back at the hotel? Maybe it was just the heat of the moment. So caught up in those powerful eyes, the blonde locks that fell across his face, the way his voice sounded while used in such gentle connotationー

The smaller body pressed slightly against his own frame, and the brunette held back a yelp of surprise. Yurio had just rolled over in his sleep slightly; nothing to get worked up about. Yet, still, his heart was racing, and didn’t show any clear signs of slowing.

Maybe he did feel something different for the blonde boy, he wasn’t sure yet. For now, though, he’d forget about all of those doubts and consequences, instead pressing his body against Yurio’s gently, sure not to wake him.

He had fallen into a dreamless sleep rather quickly, and was awoken by a light tapping against the window between the skaters and the driver. Slipping the driver his pay and ushering a half-asleep Yurio out of the taxi, Yuuri was sure to quickly take in the surroundings.

It was nothing extraordinary yet, at the same time, it was so mesmerizing he couldn't rip his eyes away. A simple beachーrippling waters inching along the sand, only to be pulled back by the tide once more. It was nearly dark by this point, the sun barely peeking along the Horizon line.

“Come on, Katsudon,” Yurio said, still a bit groggy from being awoken. He grabbed the ravenette’s hand, ushering him into the low boardwalk along the golden sand. After reaching a certain point, the two stopped walking, and the Russian looked up at him. “Alright. It makes me feel a bit crappy to say this, but,” he paused, shuffling in place. “I'm honestly pretty relieved that you and Viktor aren't… Together.”

“Yurio? What are you getting atー?”

“Be quiet and listen.” Yuuri complied to the younger’s demand, watching him intently.

“Listen, Katsudon,” Began Yurio, turning away towards the ocean. Rolling waters tumbled lightly along the sand below, light splashing sounds following. “I… Shit, this is fucking difficultー” The last part was muttered under his breath, but the taller still caught it.

“Yurio, can I ask you a question?” His reply was just a simple nod. “Back in the hotel dining hall, how… How did you feel?”

“How did I feel?” The blonde thought for a moment, eyes casting downwards. They soon snapped up towards the ravenette though, with a confident gleam. “At first I pitied you a little. Because of the shit I saw online.”

“What about when I got closer to you? What was going through your mind?”

Another pause. Yurio was biting at his lip slightly, meeting the gaze of the taller male. Without breaking eye contact, he let the answer out in a quick sentence; “I wanted to kiss you.”

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, taking Yurio by surprise. “I'm glad I wasn't the only one.”

“Katsudon.” Yurio spoke sharply, fixing his posture to stand up straight. “Do you still want to?” He asked, voice lowered but still clear. Yuuri was shocked, though he knew he shouldn't have beenーafter all, just moments before, the blonde had pointed out his desire to kiss him.

So he just gave a shaky nod in reply, nervous, hoping that this wasn't all some big trick Yurio was playing on him.

And, to his relief, it wasn't. He knew this was true when the Russian stepped close to him, placing a pale hand on the back of his neck and leaned up on his toes. Yuuri responded as quick as he processed what was happeningーwrapping an arm around him and leaning towards the shorter to stabilize their position, the Japanese male let his eyes shut hesitantly, returning the kiss.

Once they separated, Yurio immediately wrapped his arms around the other, burying his face into his shoulder. Yuuri, not sure if what came over the male so suddenly, just wrapped an arm loosely around him, threading his fingers through blonde locks.

“Sorry,” Yurio muttered. Yuuri pressed his lips gingerly to the top of his head.

“Don't be,” he assured the younger, smiling softly.


End file.
